worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Eta-5 Interceptor
Background The Eta-5 interceptor was a type of interceptor in use by the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet as of 40 ABY. Developed by Kuat Drive Yards, it was a descendant of the Eta-2 interceptor, but it was also regarded as a type of A-wing. The Eta-5 possessed a pair of wing arrays similar to its Eta-2 predecessor, but had an overall hull shape in line with A-Wings. It had a cramped cockpit equipped with rocker arms on the seat, and was powered by twin ion engines, giving it top-of-the-line speed and maneuverability, but it had low armor and minimal shielding.1 It was equipped with dual fire-linked concussion missile launchers, laser cannons, and advanced computer targeting systems, giving it considerable punching power when it needed to engage small capital ships. Affiliation: Galactic Alliance, New Jedi Order Ship Type: Eta-5 Class: Space Superiority Starfighter Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 1 + 1 astromech Cargo: 80kg Cost - unknown MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull (1) - 450 cockpit - 225 Sensor/Communications Array - 100 Engines - 140 ea S-foils - 120 ea Lasers - 100 ea Shields - 150 per side (900 total) AR - 14 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 20 light years SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 28 Speed - Atmosphere 1600kph, mach 14 with shields on Maximum Range: can operate for upto 2 days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 9mm Height: 2.8m with wings deployed Width: 4.9m Weight: 9.8 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Lasers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 for a single blast, 6d6x10 for a double blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 8d6x10 per missile RATE OF FIRE: volleys of 1 or 2 equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 4 per launcher BONUSES: +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 3 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 70 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying plus these additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 1, 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 5, 7, 11 and 14 +25% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)